<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven days of Dean Winchester by WinchestersUniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642439">Seven days of Dean Winchester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse'>WinchestersUniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven days of Dean Winchester [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Smutty, lil' angst if you squint, little slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Reader, Dean Winchester &amp; You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven days of Dean Winchester [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh, fucking vampires!” <br/>“Fucking witches!” Both you and Dean groan while Sam chuckles at you comport yourself just like his brother. You three get out of Baby and Sam heads to the garage’s door with his duffel on his shoulder as you join the elder Winchester at the trunk.</p>
<p>“You okay?” He nods but you purse your lips as he winces when he takes his duffel.<br/>“Dean.”<br/>“What?” You roll your eyes.<br/>“You’re going to take a shower and meet me in my room okay?”<br/>“Why? Planning on something kinky?” He smirks but you just glare at him. <br/>“Okay okay, see you in a bit.” He lifts his hands in surrender as the two of you head inside. You head to the kitchen and plop down the bench and sigh. </p>
<p>“What’s up?”<br/>“Your brother is the most stubborn ass I’ve ever known.” Sam chuckles.<br/>“But you love him.” He looks at you knowingly and you blush.<br/>“Anyways, even if it’s 7pm, imma hit the sack. This hunt was hard on us, I’m beat.” You smile at him and kiss his cheek before he kisses the top of your head.<br/>“See you tomorrow Sasquatch.”</p>
<p>“Shut up short stack!” You chuckle to yourself before heading to your room with a couple of beers and some snack. When you push the door open, Dean is waiting patiently on your bed, a tired smile painted on his lips.<br/>“Hey.” He breathes out and you put the beers on the nightstand. You head to your bathroom and take the first aid kit.<br/>“Take off your shirt.” He obliges without any smart ass comment and groans as he lifts his arms to take off his shirt. You help him and his arms fall back to his sides.<br/>“Damn it Dean, what the hell?” You more worried than angry and he smiles.<br/>“‘S nothing sweetheart, I’m fine.” He slurs.<br/>“The hell you are.” You grumble and he bites his bottom lip as your fingers run across his back. <br/>“Hopefully you don’t need any stitches, you’ll have to take some painkillers yeah?” He nods and winces when you dab some alcohol on the fresh cuts. A couple of minutes later, you put the kit back in the bathroom and take a sit next to Dean.</p>
<p>“You sure you okay?” <br/>“Yeah I am. I’m tired though.” You chuckle.<br/>“Yeah you tell me. I’d do anything to have just a week free without monsters nor anything, just us and a whole week to do anything we want.” And now an idea pops up in his mind but he says nothing. He sighs too and takes a swig of his bottle of beer. <br/>“Yeah I’d wish too.”’ You clear your throat and take a sit on your bed against the headboard and close your eyes.<br/>“Y/N?” You hum.<br/>“Can you- can I stay here?”<br/>“Of course you can Dean.” You smile. Dean put the snacks away and goes back to your bed. He takes off his pants and crawls under the covers as you change into your pjs. Once in your bed, Dean pulls you against him.<br/>“Thank you.” He whispers and you look up at him.<br/>“No need to thank me Dean, know that I’ll always be there for you no matter what.” You kiss his cheek and he puts his head in the crook of your neck. He groans softly as you run your fingers across his scalp.<br/>“We should get some sleep.” </p>
<p>“Yeah okay, good night sweetheart.” He closes his eyes and sighs happily as the both of you drift off consciousness. The next day, when Dean wakes up, he opens his eyes to see the most beautiful sight in the world; you, your legs tangled with his and your head on his chest. He cautiously gets out of bed without waking you up before lightly kissing the top of your head. He then heads to the door and goes to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Hey man check this out-“<br/>“Sam, no.” The younger brother frowns.<br/>“No? What do you mean by no?”<br/>“I ain’t hunting this week, I don’t want to.”<br/>“You? You don’t- what? Why?!”<br/>“I’m going to plan a week for Y/N. A week without monsters.” He says proudly and Sam shakes his head.<br/>“That bad huh?” Sam smirks.<br/>“That bad what?”<br/>“Dude. You’re going to stop hunting for a whole week to pass time with Y/N. You really are into her aren’t you?” Sam smiles as Dean’s ears turn pink.<br/>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He looks away and pouts.<br/>“Yeah of course.” Sam rolls his eyes.<br/>“Shut up Sam.” He chuckles as his brother glares at him.<br/>“Okay. Alright, what you want me to do?”<br/>“If you’ve a hunt or leads, contact Garth or someone else but be quiet about it okay? I want her to think there ain’t any case. Okay?”<br/>“Alright, as you want but if I leave I’ll probably need to-“<br/>“Ya ain’t gonna take Baby Sam. And no puppy dog eyes.” Sam huffs.<br/>“Fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean checks his watch and smiles as he sees he has enough time. Sam looks at Dean preparing you some scrambled eggs and some bacon along with some coffee and some buttered toasts.  <br/>“Dean-“<br/>“Shut your face Sam. If you’re gonna be such a pain in the ass, go find Eileen alright?” <br/>“Wha-What?”<br/>“Don’t what me Sam, I saw you with her so you’re gonna call her and tell her you need to meet and you’re not gonna come back until next Monday you hear me?” Sam grumbles something before heading to his room. Dean smirks before collecting everything he needs to bring you breakfast in bed.<br/>As you slowly wake up, you groan and stretch before opening your eyes. You look up when you see Dean poking his head in.</p><p>“You up sweetheart?” You chuckle.<br/>“Yes.” He pushes the door, closing it with his foot before heading to you.<br/>“Dean- what are you doing?”<br/>“I’m bringing you some breakfast. Room service little lady.” He smiles proudly and you can’t help but smile.<br/>“Well thank you Dean.” You kiss his cheek and begin to dig into your plate, not seeing the light blush on his face.<br/>“After that, you gonna take a nice shower and join me at the war room yeah?”<br/>“Yeah okay.” About 20 minutes later, you join him and sit on the table right next to Dean’s chair and frown.</p><p>“Where’s Sam?”<br/>“He took off to see Eileen. Said he didn’t find a case and he wanted to enjoy the free days so it’s you and me for a whole week.” At his words, you can’t help but feel your heart flutter in your chest. <br/>“Yeah?” He nods and smiles as you beam at him.<br/>“Oh my god!” He closes his eyes and breathes in your scent as you hug him tight.<br/>“This is gonna be so much fun!” <br/>“What do you wanna do first?” <br/>“I know you’re not gonna like it and think it’s cliché but I need to go shopping. I need to buy girly clothes and basically fresh clothes that don’t have blood stains on them.” Dean chuckles before getting up from his chair.</p><p>“Well then m’lady, shopping it is.” <br/>“Really?”<br/>“Yup, c’mon let’s go sweetheart.” You beam at him before leading the way to Baby. More or less 70 miles later, Dean parks the car at the mall.<br/>“Here we are sweetheart. Where do you wanna go first?”<br/>“Would you help me pick clothes?”<br/>“Of course, lead the way.” Once inside, Dean smiles as you tug at his right hand and lead him through the first shop.<br/>“Okay so, imma pick some things and you’ll say yay or nay okay?”<br/>“Yup.” Dean lets you walk ahead of him, he just looks at you, picking up happily clothes before turning around and genuinely smile at him.<br/>“Time to dress up for me.” He smirks and you roll your eyes before chuckling.</p><p>“Don’t think imma do a lap dance for you Deano.”<br/>“Aww why? We were having so much fun.” You smack his arm and he laughs before kissing the top of your head.<br/>“Alright, let me take this, go try these on.” He takes a sit while you get in the changing room.<br/>“Excuse me young boy, but I wanted to tell you that your girlfriend is very beautiful and you look lovely together.” An old lady comes to Dean and he blushes lightly, wishing that he could be your man…<br/>“Thank you ma’am.” She smiles at him and takes a sit as she waits for her granddaughter to change.<br/>“Dean, c’mere!” You whisper and he gets up to tell you what he thinks about the clothes you picked, his eyes racking over your frame, licking his lips as he does so. He clears his throat and looks away as you change back into your own clothes.<br/>“Okay now we’re good, Dean, could you take this and wait for me at the register? I’ll join you in a sec.”<br/>“Kay.” An hour later and you’re back to Baby.<br/>“So now, what are we gonna do?” You turn to Dean and he smiles.</p><p>“Now sweetheart, I’m taking the lead.” He turns up the radio and puts his beloved car on the road back to the bunker but before turning on the gravelly path, he turn on the left to finally park in the middle of nowhere, a beautiful place surrounded by trees, rays of sunshine peeking through.<br/>“Wow...”<br/>“Yeah, found this little place when we moved in the bunker. Come here from time to time.”<br/>“Well this is beautiful Dean.” <br/>“And you ain’t seen nothing yet sweetheart, come on.” He leads you down a little path where you find a lake, a little sand beach and a pontoon.<br/>“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” You chuckle as he takes off, running back to the car. A couple of minutes later, he comes back with a thick blanket, a duffel and a large basket.<br/>“Alright now, we can settle here.” He spreads the blanket and lays the basket on it before throwing you the duffel.<br/>“Go change.”<br/>“Why?” He looks at you and chuckles.<br/>“Well because maybe you’d want to swim with a bath suit? I don’t mind seeing you swimming naked but-“<br/>“Shut up.” You blush and he shakes his head.<br/>“Now go change short stack.” He chuckles as you find a corner to change before disappearing and changing into your swim suit. <br/>“I hope that the water isn’t cold!” Dean looks at you wide eyes running to the water before jumping in the lake. He chuckles but his smile falters when you break surface, the water cascading from down your face to your waist. He licks his lips before getting up and taking off his shirt. Goddamnit the man is so beautiful, hot and sexy without even trying... You take in a deep breath and bite your bottom lip as he unbuckles his belt and slides down his pants leaving him in nothing but his boxers.</p><p>“Ain’t got your trunks?” He smirks at you.<br/>“Nope.” With that, he runs to you and jumps in, splashing you hard. You laugh and wipe your face as he breaks surface too. You both look at each other but Dean narrows his eyes when you look at him under your lashes and smirk.<br/>“Sweetheart...” He looks at you and says it on a warning tone. God fuck, he can’t help but think about how sexy you look right now... You bite your bottom lip before splashing him as hard as you can, laughing and splashing him again. But when you look up at him, you try to back up as soon as possible.<br/>“Dean fuck I’m sorry please.” He chuckles before smirking.<br/>“Oh my goood!” You squeal when he wraps his arms around you and lifts you up but before he can throw you on his shoulder, you wrap your legs around his hips and arms around his neck, laughing and squealing.</p><p>“Deeeeeean!” He spins you around and laughs. A couple of minutes later of Dean trying to put you underwater and you wrapping yourself around him, he looks down at you and you take in a deep breath as his eyes roam your face. You blush and look away as he clears his throat before the both of you disentangle yourselves.<br/>“We should huh, we should eat something.”<br/>“Yeah.” You both swim to the beach and you wrap yourself in your towel before sitting on the blanket. You gasp when he opens the cooler and the basket, revealing all your favorite food.<br/>“Dean Winchester. You are so fucking awesome.” He grins at you before giving you a sandwich and a beer. You take a sip of your beer and enjoy the delicious meal he made.<br/>“Mmh Dean, it’s really good. Thank you.” <br/>“’S nothing sweetheart.” He smiles at you. After the lunch, Dean takes the basket back to the car as you enjoy the warmth of the sun; tanning and swimming. At the end of the day, you dry off and head back to Baby.<br/>“Ready to head back to the bunker?” You yawn.<br/>“Yep, a good dinner and a good sleep would be good.”<br/>“Yeah.” He pulls his beloved car on the road back to the bunker.<br/>“When we’re home, go take a nice shower, I’ll cook the Winchester surprise. I’ll take a shower after you.” <br/>“‘Kay.” Once at the bunker, you do as he proposed and 30 minutes later, you’re in your pjs, sitting around the table in the kitchen as Dean finishes his meal. You lick your lips at the smell and chuckle when your stomach grumbles.</p><p>“There.” He chuckles as well when he takes a sit.<br/>“Goddamn Dean, you’re a very good cook.” You moan around your fork and he shifts, clearly being affected by your sinful sounds. You look up to see the tip of his ears and cheek turning a light shade of pink as he looks down at his plate and mutters a soft “thanks”.<br/>“Well thank you Dean for this, for today. It was awesome.” You both get up and put the dishes in the dishwasher before heading to your rooms.<br/>“With pleasure Y/N. See you tomorrow princess.” He hugs you tight and kisses the top of your head before letting you go into your room. When he gets under the covers, he sighs and can’t help but smile as he remembers you smiling all day at him, causing butterflies popping in his stomach. Sleep comes well and soon, engulfing him with the best feeling he’s ever experienced, love…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean is basically an angry sleeper and loves to sleep till at least 10 A.M whenever he can but today, he wakes up at 8 with a big smile on his face. No pain in the ass of brother here, no hunt, no monster, no nothing. Just you and him. He gets up, takes on his dead guy robe and heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. And he does the all thing; waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, coffee. When he turns around, he chuckles. You’re at the doorframe, bed hair, barefoot, eyes half closed and you’re licking your lips.</p><p>“Morning sunshine, take a sit, made breakfast.”  <br/>“I see that, smells good.” <br/>“What d’ya wanna do today?” You take a sip of your cup of coffee and think for a minute before pouting.<br/>“I don’t know, you have an idea?” He nods.<br/>“Yeah, I thought about maybe we go to the supermarket in town and buy anything we want to cook all afternoon?” Your eyes light up at his suggestion and you couldn’t smile wider.<br/>“I take that as a yes then.” He laughs and you get up before throwing your arms around his neck and kissing his right cheek.<br/>“Oh my god this going to be so much fun! Imma make a list.” You rush to your room to get dressed; a pair of blue jeans ripped at the knees, a white tank top, your boots and a brown leather jacket. About 20 minutes later, the both of you are dressed.</p><p>“Ready to go sweetheart?”<br/>“Yep.” You smile at him and take a seat in the impala. 20 minutes or so later, Dean parks his beloved car before the two of you get out and walk to the shop.<br/>“Okay so, what do we need?”<br/>“What do you want to cook?”<br/>“Mmh, burgers? And fries? And huh what about some chicken and hum- oh yeah you remember the time we went to Jody, she cooked those chickens, it was <br/>fan-freaking-tastic.” You chuckle as he licks his lips.<br/>“Okay big boy let’s do that. You go choose a chicken, I’ll take the rest okay?” He nods and goes away while you head to the vegetable section to take some potatoes, carrots and beans before taking all the ingredients you need to bake a cherry, pecan and an apple pie before joining Dean.<br/>“What do you think about this one?”<br/>“Yeah seems good, I took the ingredients to make your burgers and fries, need something else?”<br/>“Let me think, maybe we could bak-“<br/>“I’m baking pies.”<br/>“Pies?” You hum and he grins like a kid in front of a candy store.<br/>“Fuck you’re perfect.” You blush at his comment.</p><p>“Maybe we should- Dean we have time this morning?”<br/>“Yeah, why?” <br/>“I’d like a milkshake, ‘s been awhile.”<br/>“‘Course Y/N, c’mon.” Once out of the supermarket, Dean leads you to a little shop. You take a sit around a table in a booth when a lady comes to take your order.<br/>“Hi, have you chosen?” You smile up at her.<br/>“Well, we’re going to take a chocolate milkshake with two straws and some fries please.”<br/>“Coming right up!” She smiles and disappears in the kitchen to coming back at you about 10 minutes later.<br/>“You sure about that?” He grimaces and you smile.<br/>“Damn right I am, see.” You take a fry and dip it in the milkshake before putting it in your mouth, moaning at the taste. Dean licks his lips and his pupils widen. How much you can affect him and without doing anything it’s wow... Now, he’s rather impatient to taste.<br/>“So, wanna try?” He nods and watches you dip a fry for him. You lick your bottom lip and turn before locking eyes with him. You slowly approach the fry to his mouth and he licks his lips before opening up and wrapping his plump lips around your fingers and humming at the taste as he chews.<br/>“Sweetheart this is so goddamn good.” <br/>“Well I’m glad you like it because... there are plenty of fries left so we’d better hurry our asses up so we can cook this afternoon.” A few minutes later and you’re already back on the road, driving back to the bunker. Once arrived, you both carry the bags to the kitchen and store what you bought before going to your room to change. </p><p>Back to the kitchen, you can’t help but laugh as Dean turns around with a “kiss the cook” apron on. <br/>“How about we start?” He smirks and you shake your head, chuckling as you look over the list of the things you’re gonna cook and bake.<br/>“We should prepare the chicken first then the burgers and the pies, okay?”<br/>“You got it.” <br/>“Okay so, wanna peel the potatoes and carrots or prepare the chicken?”<br/>“Eh I’m the meat man so…”<br/>“Alright tough boy, let’s get started.” A few minutes later, you put the chicken and vegetables in the oven before setting up the timer and turning to the green-eyed man.<br/>“Alright, now we’re done with the chicken.”<br/>“Awesome, let’s make burgers now. You take care of the fries and i’ll make the rest.” You nod at him and clean the table before peeling a few potatoes and cutting them.<br/>“Dean, you know where’s the-“<br/>“Deep fryer? Here.”<br/>“Good thanks D.” After the fries done, you take a sit while he finishes to prepare the burgers, humming at the smell invading the kitchen.<br/>“Mmh Dean, smells so good.” <br/>“Ah, there’s some bacon, wanna taste?”<br/>“Of course duh.” <br/>“So?” After munching on it, you lick your lips.</p><p>“Dean Winchester. You are a fucking great cook, this is amazing.” He blushes lightly before quickly turning around and clearing his throat.<br/>“Dude it’s like 4 already and we just cooked things we should eat very later.” You both chuckle.<br/>“Well I hope you are hungry princess ‘cause we ain’t waiting for those burgers, we cannot let them cool it’d be too bad.” You chuckle.<br/>“Okay then, let me grab a couple of plates.” Once your burgers quickly eaten, you take the plate out of the oven and take back your seat.<br/>“We should take a little break, let cool the chicken and clean up a bit before baking the pies.”<br/>“Okay, I clean and you pick out the things you need to bake yeah?” You nod. Once the kitchen cleaned up, Dean grabs a couple of beers for the two of you.<br/>“Man we’re gonna explode at the end of the day. I think we cooked for a week there.” Dean laughs and takes a sip. He gets up and grunts.<br/>“Alright, I’m not gonna be real smooth but I gotta take a piss, I’ll join you back later.” You nod. And get up as well as he exits the kitchen. You take your phone and dial up Sam’s number.</p><p>“Hey short stack, how are you?”<br/>“Hey Sammy, good and what about you? On a hunt?”<br/>“I’m huh, I’m good and hum n-no I’m with actually with Eileen. Everything okay here?”<br/>“Oh yeah absolutely, and hum you know what, I won’t bother you then. Tell her I said hi.”<br/>“Will do, bye Y/N.” You both hang up and you put on some music before starting to make the pie crust for all three pies. When Dean comes back, you are pitting the cherries.<br/>“Hey, can I help?”<br/>“Course, why don’t you pick the pecan nuts for the next then help me finish the first one?” Some time later, the pecan nuts are in a bowl and he even peeled the apples needed for the third pie. You take in a deep breath when you feel him right behind you. He puts his head on your right shoulder and hums.<br/>“Smells good, love cherries.” You turn your head and smile at him.<br/>“Wanna taste?” He bites his bottom lip and nods. You dip your finger in the bowl and turn around before lifting your finger to his lips. Those goddamn pink, plump and kissable lips... And the way he wraps them around your fingers, fuck. He closes his eyes and hums. All that and the fact that he is standing just in front of you, towering over you even has this effect... God, it should be illegal to be that sexy...</p><p>“Wanna taste too?” <br/>“Mmh.” You nod and hum. Without breaking eye contact, he dips a finger in the bowl and places it in front of your lips. You look at him through your lashes and open your mouth to wrap your lips around his fingers, humming as you suck it clean.<br/>“I hum- I just- I’ll hum... be back.” With that, he quickly goes out of the kitchen. Goddamnit, why did you have to do that? Looking all kinds of sexy... And why did you have to suck his finger that way? He’d wish it was something else than his finger... And now, you’re leaving him with a boner that he needs to take care of... Awesome. He has to be quick, room? No you could walk in on him. Shower? Yes definitely. He smirks to himself and takes some clothes before heading to the showers. He can’t help but having this image of you sucking on his finger all the way to the bathroom, not helping his situation at all by the way. He shuts and locks the door behind him before undressing quickly. He puts his clothes in a pile and turn on the water before getting under the warm spray. He sighs and puts his back against the tiles to try to cool himself a bit. But it doesn’t work really well… So, he closes his eyes and lets his right hand slide down his torso and lower abdomen before reaching his throbbing erection all the while imagining it’s your hand instead of his. He quickly takes himself in hand and starts stroking, setting a steady pace at first, making him grunt and moan softly. Then, knowing he has to be quick, Dean strokes himself from base to tip more vigorously, setting a rougher pace, slow but hard then hard and fast causing him to pant and moan, choking your name as he feels himself close to orgasm.<br/>“Oh fuck.” His eyes roll back and he shudders as he cums with your name on his lips. After that, he grabs a towel and dries himself before taking on a pair of sweatpants and a black shirt and some socks. When he comes back to the kitchen again, you’re putting the first pie in the over and you’ve already prepared the pecan pie.</p><p>“Did I miss all the fun?”<br/>“Nope. Would you like to cut the apples?”<br/>“Of course.” He cuts them before putting the pieces of fruits in the bowl for the filling.<br/>“How long do we need to wait for the first pie?”<br/>“More or less 20 for each Dean and we need to let them cool off. Are you hungry right now?”<br/>“Nah, d’ya want to do something while the pie is in there?”<br/>“Yeah why not, what do you have in mind?”<br/>“How about…” He taps your shoulder and takes off running down the corridor.<br/>“Oh you’re on Winchester.” You mutter, smirking before running after him. You succeed to catch him up and touching his shoulder to run back to the kitchen with him hot on your tail.<br/>“Imma catch you sweetheart if you don’t run faster.” You laugh and squeals when he wraps his arms around you by behind and lifts you off the floor.<br/>“Deeeeean!” You can’t stop laughing when he spins you around. Dean puts you back on your feet when the timer goes off, the two of your still chuckling. You take the first pie off the oven and puts the second one in.</p><p>“Okay okay, truce.” Dean grins at you and takes a sit on the table kitchen. The two of you stay here while the last two pies finish to be baked. And when the last pie is finally out of the oven, it’s well passed 6 PM.<br/>“Imma take a shower, I’ll be back soon. And don’t touch the pies or I’ll kick your ass.”<br/>“I’d like to see you try.” He smirks.<br/>“Oh don’t tempt me Winchester.” He lifts his hands in surrender and chuckles.<br/>“Alright alright, I’ll go to the man cave and wait for you with some snacks and a six pack, goes for you?”<br/>“Goes for me, see you later D.” After a long, warm and nice shower, you take on your pjs and join Dean in the man cave.<br/>“Ah there you are, c’mere.” You take a sit next to him on the couch and grab a sandwich, humming as you chew.<br/>“Dean I swear to god, you should open a restaurant or something.” <br/>“Nah, only for my family.” A movie and a lot of laughter later and it’s time to eat.</p><p>“Alright big boy, wanna eat there or in the kitchen?”<br/>“Well duh, here.”<br/>“Then go get the chicken, I’ll take the dessert.”<br/>“I can’t wait to taste this, already smells fucking good.” Once he is served, you smile.<br/>“Sam would be proud of you, eating your vegetables and all.”<br/>“Oh you shut your face.” He pouts.<br/>“Sorry, I had to dude.” You take a sit next to him and begin to eat, the two of you moaning at the amazing taste.<br/>“This bird is fantastic Y/N.”<br/>“Oh yeah. See? Together we can make miracles.” You chuckle and finish your plate.<br/>“Want more?”<br/>“Nah, save room for the dessert.” You nod and take the chicken and vegetables back to the kitchen.<br/>“Cherry pie, pecan pie and… apple pie.” His eyes light up at the sight and he licks his lips.</p><p>“Can I-“<br/>“Taste each one of them? Of course.” You put three slices of pie in his plate, smiling as he enjoys each one of them till the very last bite. Now, he sits back deeper in the couch and yawns. You clean up the table and come back to find Dean almost asleep. You shake him lightly.<br/>“Hey big boy, c’mon let’s get you to bed yeah?” He nods sleepily and gets up. You take his hand in yours and lead him to his room.<br/>“Thank you for today sweetheart, was awesome.”<br/>“With pleasure Dean, now come on, time to sleep.” You push him on the mattress and tuck him under the covers before kissing the top of his head.<br/>“See you tomorrow, try to sleep more than a couple of hours yeah? If you can’t, don’t knock, just come in okay?”<br/>“‘Kay, g’night sweetheart.” He falls asleep just like you; with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wednesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, you both wake up late. Around 10 precisely. You quickly get up and put on some clothes before heading to the kitchen where you find a still sleepy Winchester.<br/>“Good night?” He looks up at you and purses his lips before shaking his head ‘no’.<br/>“I told you to come if there was something wrong Dean.” </p><p>“Didn’t want to bother you.” He mumbles and you sigh before standing next to him. You softly hug him and pulls his head to your chest, stroking his hair. He sighs and closes his eyes at the attention you give him. You can comport yourself just like a mom would, that’s why sometimes you make him think about his mom when he was a little boy, always soft. You kiss the top of his head before heading to the coffee pot, pouring yourself a cup to wake yourself up.<br/>“Okay, today you wanna do something in particular or just wanna hang out?”<br/>“You mind if we stay here?”<br/>“Not at all, how about we bunk in your man cave and watch movies?”<br/>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p> He smiles at you. The two of you finish your breakfast and Dean gets back to his room to change as you head to the ‘fortress of Dean-a-tude’. You turn on the tv and take a sit on the couch, scrolling through all the things to watch. When Dean finally arrives, he stops at the doorframe. At first, this week was only dedicated to you but now that you want to do things with him and for him, he comes to the fact that he really enjoys this. Ya know, being casual, doing normal things and hang out with each other, he really likes it. You turn your head when he clears his throat.</p><p>“Hey, c’mere.” You pat the seat next to you and he obliges.<br/>“What are we watching?”<br/>“A classic. You cannot not.” <br/>“What is it?”<br/>“Walker Texas ranger, boom. Chuck Norris kicks asses.” He chuckles.<br/>“Alright, let’s do this.” You both settle on the couch and start watching. A few times later, you look at Dean and he really seems tired.<br/>“Dean?” He hums and looks at you, a sleepy smile painted on his lips.<br/>“C’mere.” You put your back against the armchair and spread your legs so he can lay between them.<br/>“You sure?”<br/>“Yes c’mon.” You smile at him and he lays on his left side, his head on your chest and left arm around your waist. He hums and closes his eyes as you run your fingers through his soft locks. He is fast asleep and you can’t help but sigh, all the nightmares and things that swim in his head that keep him awake… You wish he could, for once, be free and just happy… You kiss the top of his head and hug him tight. The TV is long forgotten when Dean starts to whimper and curl up.<br/>“Hey Dean, wake up, you’re safe, I’m here.” You shake him lightly and he opens his eyes slowly. You smile down at him and run your fingers across his scalp.<br/>“Lunch time big boy.” You both get up and head to the kitchen for a nice meal, the two of you enjoying the leftovers of yesterday.</p><p>“Goddamn, we should cook like this more often when we have time.”<br/>“On that, I agree. 100%.” Once the dishes are cleaned, you both head back to the man cave. <br/>“You okay?” He turns to you.<br/>“Yeah I’m fine.” You tilt your head as you look at him.<br/>“Dean… I know you and you’re not. It’s okay if you don’t wanna tell me what’s going on in that head of yours, I get it. But know that I’ll always be there for you, not matter what okay?” You squeeze his hand and he smiles.<br/>“I know that, thank you Y/N.” He squeezes back.<br/>“You know what? Let met organize a day for you tomorrow, let me make you discover things I know you never did. Let me make you relax okay?”<br/>“No, this week was for you-“<br/>“Dean.” You glare at him and he sighs.<br/>“Okay.” <br/>“Good, now let’s finish this season and then we get to bed, I’ll plan something for tomorrow.” Soon, the day comes to an end, you turn off the tv and take his hand in yours before leading him to his bed. He frowns when you close the door.<br/>“What are you doing?” <br/>“Well, since I know you’re not gonna come to my room if you have a nightmare or something, i’m gonna stay here.”<br/>“O-okay.” He can’t help but smile. You both get into the bed before he turns off the light and wraps his arms around you, sighing and closing his eyes.<br/>“You know… I think I should sleep here more often. That mattress of yours is so fucking perfect. So soft and all.” You both chuckle.<br/>“Good night Y/N.”<br/>“G’night Dean.” For the first time in a while, the two of you fall asleep in each other’s arms and for the third night in a row, with a smile on both your faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thursday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you wake up, Dean is still asleep; he is snoring softly and seems content. You take some time to look at him, the long lashes caressing his freckles-dusted cheeks, his pink and full plump lips are slightly parted. His breathing quickens and you smile when he opens his eyes.<br/>“Hey.” He breathes out.<br/>“Hey yourself, slept well?”<br/>“For the first time in a while, yes. Thank you for staying over.” <br/>“No problem cowboy. Now I’ll let you wake up, imma prepare breakfast and our lunch. We’re not staying here today.” You head to the kitchen and make pancakes, eggs, bacon, coffee and some waffles before preparing some sandwiches along with the slices of pie you didn’t eat yesterday. You take some water, beer, fruit juice and snacks for the road. Dean comes in when you put everything in the cooler.</p><p>“Eat up big boy, we’ve got some road to do.”  You finish your cup of coffee as Dean puts his dishes in the dishwasher. <br/>“Okay, do I need… to… those clothes are okay for your day?”<br/>“Yes but you may need to take some change, just in case okay?” <br/>“You got it sweetheart.” He exits the kitchen and goes to his room to pack some change while you head to the garage to put the cooler in the car.<br/>“Dean can you give me the keys?”<br/>“For what?”<br/>“Well, I don’t know what about driving?”<br/>“Huh huh sweetheart. Nope.”<br/>“Well okay then, we’re taking my car.”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“Because it’s me who’s driving today. Either in my baby and yours so, your choice.”<br/>“We’re taking my Baby.” He throws you the keys and grumbles before getting in.<br/>“Dean please don’t be mad at me, if you really don’t wanna let me drive we switch, I don’t care. I just want you to have a good day.”<br/>“I’m not mad sweetheart, I’m sorry. Y’know me, kind of a dick sometimes.” You smile at him.<br/>“Alright then you good?” He nods.<br/>“Let’s go then.” You pull the beloved impala on the road towards your first destination. About 50 miles and a very curious Dean Winchester later, you’re finally arrived at your first destination.</p><p>“Where- what- Y/N, where are we?” You turn to him and smile.<br/>“First destination, know that you’re my favorite cowboy. And a cowboy without his ride isn’t a cowboy, so here we are.”<br/>“You- you took me here to ride a horse? Like a cowboy?” He looks so excited when you nod.<br/>“Just a sec.” You head to the trunk and come back with a bag.<br/>“C’mon, it’s for you.” He looks up at you with hearts in his eyes, branding his new hat.<br/>“Real stetson, bought in Texas for you.”<br/>“Thank you Y/N.” He hugs you and gets out of his car. Turns out, Dean Winchester does everything like a pro, even when he never did it before. He looked so excited, peaceful and very content while riding. And the smile is still planted on his face even while you are walking back to the car. <br/>“This was so fucking awesome! Thank you so much sweetheart.” He kisses the top of your head and keeps smiling. It warms your heart to see him like this, carefree and just happy.<br/>“Wait and see what we’re gonna do next.”<br/>“You planned something else?”<br/>“Of course I did Dean. I said that I’d organize you a day. And I did so get your ass in that car so we can go.” He bites his bottom lip and nods before kissing your cheek and getting in the car.</p><p>“Where are we heading?”<br/>“South.” He nods as you pull the car on the road. And about an hour and a half later with a still very curious and excited Winchester, you pull Baby on park.<br/>“Y/N I’m gonna marry you.” You blush as he looks at you in awe.<br/>“Hope you’ll like this cowboy.”<br/>“Oh I’ll sure do Y/N.” As you walk to the building, you hear Dean muttering ‘love me some karting’. He squeezes your hand and smiles down at you. Once at the starting line, he smirks at you.<br/>“See you on the finish line sweetheart.”<br/>“Oh don’t talk too fast big boy.” His smirk falters as yours paints your face. 20 minutes later, you pass the finish line proudly before the eldest Winchester.<br/>“See? Told you I was good at that shit.” You chuckle at his pouty face.<br/>“Shut up.” <br/>“Aww Dean don’t worry. You know what? Imma make it up to you by taking you to dinner.”<br/>“Can we swing by the bunker?”<br/>“Of course, we still got about three hours left before dinner so I’d say we take a nice shower and then I’ll take you to dinner.” </p><p>“Alright let’s go.” Less than an hour later, you’re back to the bunker and Dean takes you in his arms.<br/>“Thank you for what you did today, it was really perfect.” <br/>“I’m glad you liked those but the day isn’t over, go get yourself pretty Winchester.” He looks down at you and chuckles.<br/>“That I’ll do and only for your cute little ass.” He smirks and goes inside before walking to his room, thinking about something to wear. Only you can make him think about something like that, he wants to be cleaned up nice for you, always wants to look good for you. So he picks up a pair of blue ripped jeans, a black tee and his beige, black and orange flannel. He heads to the shower and takes his time to be great. Meanwhile, you look through your stuff and decide to grab a the electric blue dress you wore once ages ago. You shower quickly before taking it on, you put your hair in a messy bun and put on some black stilettos you bought for an old case. You take your time for your makeup, just the basics but you can do it well; some mascara, blush and red lipstick. You look at yourself through the mirror and smile, it’s been awhile since you’ve dressed up... </p><p>“Sweetheart you there?”<br/>“Yeah, yeah I’m coming. I hope I’m not too overdressed here.” He smiles.<br/>“I’m sure you’re not, come on I’m hungry.” You slowly open the door and get out of the room, nervously looking at the floor and blushing lightly. When Dean looks at you, you took his breath away. You look so beautiful and perfect it’s overwhelming. If it was only for him, he would crush you to him and kiss you just like you deserve to be kissed. Oh and when you look up... You’re so damn beautiful... <br/>“Too overdressed?”<br/>“Not at all sweetheart. Not at all.” He licks and bites his bottom lip as his eyes roam over your form.<br/>“Now let’s go, shall we?”<br/>“I’m driving.” You smirk.<br/>“With those stilettos?”<br/>“Dean, I could kill a werewolf with those. Don’t underestimate those two beauties.” He chuckles.<br/>“Alright, let’s get this show on the road then.” You blush when he places a hand on your lower back, guiding you to the garage. Once at the restaurant, you both take a sit around a table in a booth.</p><p>“Today it’s a buffet so, let’s stuff ourselves shall we?” You both laugh and get up before filling your plates. All along the dinner, you both discuss, laugh and share memories before paying the check and heading back to Baby.<br/>“As much as I love your car, now you’re driving, too tired there.” <br/>“You got it Y/N.” A few times later, Dean parks the car in the garage and gets out of it. Once back in the corridor, Dean looks down at you and smiles.<br/>“Thank you sweetheart. For everything. Today was... awesome and perfect.” <br/>“I’m glad you liked it Dean. And I’m glad you had fun.” You look up at him and grin. Dean wraps his arms around you and you wrap yours around his waist, closing your eyes as you get lost in the embrace. <br/>“We should head to bed sweetheart.” He whispers and you sigh.<br/>“I don’t want it to end.”<br/>“Me neither.” He looks down at your lips then back to your eyes. You bite your bottom lip and tilt your head. Dean softly cups your jaw and slowly leans in before slowly capturing your lips. You both sigh in the kiss and he immediately deepens the kiss, sweeping his tongue over your lower lip asking for entrance that you happily grant him, the two of you exploring each other’s mouth. When you break for air, he rests his forehead against yours.<br/>“You’re so beautiful Y/N.” You blush and he kisses you once more.<br/>“We should head to bed now.” He nods and puts a strand of your hair behind your ear.<br/>“Good night sweetheart.”<br/>“Good night Dean.” When Dean gets into bed, he can’t help but remember himself the kiss you’ve just given him. Wow he can’t wrap his head around this, he just kissed you, this is by far the best day of his life. Tonight, the two of you are falling asleep with a smile on your face and for the very first time knowing that you’ve got strong feelings for each other...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, you both get up at the same time, the two of you doing your stuff as if nothing happened. You’re not in denial, not at all, it’s just that I wouldn’t say it was casual and stuff but y’know. It’s more like a ‘we kissed hard yesterday night, let’s see what happens next’ situation. <br/>“Mornin’.” You turn around and smile at Dean.<br/>“Morning, slept good?” He nods and plants a kiss on your left cheek before heading to the coffee pot.<br/>“Planned something for today?” <br/>“Nope, why?”<br/>“Nothing, think imma just do usual stuff y’know? Clean the guns and all.” <br/>“Okay, I’ll go get some stuff at the store and clean up a bit then.” He nods and finishes his coffee before heading to his room. You finish your breakfast and head to your room as well to change before walking to the garage, pulling up your car on the road for the supplies. You grab some stuff to eat and basically anything you’ve not in the bunker. Once back home, you store the stuff you bought and take a sit on the table, thinking about what to do now. Oooh I know. You smirk to yourself and walk to your room to change, flip flops, a pair of shorts and a simple shirt. You fill up a bucket and take some sponges before heading to the garage to wash Baby. When you walk into the war room, Dean looks up and his jaw drops to the floor. Those tight shorts of yours fucking hell. </p><p>“Dean?”<br/>“Huh yeah what?” He squeaks out and you chuckle to yourself.<br/>“You okay?” <br/>“Mmh. Yeah. Fine mmh why?”<br/>“Nothing.”<br/>“What huh, what are you doing?”<br/>“I was wondering if me washing Baby was okay? Since I’m gonna wash my own car, you know, kill two birds with one stone.”<br/>“Yeah yeah hum, awesome.”<br/>“Wanna join?”<br/>“Nah, I prefer watching.” </p><p>When he realizes what he’d just said, he can’t help the blush reaching the top of his ears.<br/>“I huh erm yeah.” He scratches the back of his head. You chuckle softly and keep walking to the garage. Once in front of the impala, you put the bucket on the floor and put on some music before starting to wash the car, soaping her all the way up. You make sure to wash her up so she can shine. But now you gotta climb on the hood to be on the roof... You hesitate, and hell, it’s better to ask him. So you quickly head to the war room.<br/>“Dean, I huh, to clean your car great, I have to climb on the roof, she’s dirty. Would you let me?” When he looks up, he sighs. You’re soaked from head to toe and fuck you’re so hot.<br/>“Y/N why are you doing this to me?” He whines and you frown.<br/>“What?” He gets up and strides to you. He looks down at you and bites his bottom lip. You blush when he puts his hands on your hips. </p><p>“Y/N...” <br/>“Dean I huh.” He brushes his lips against yours and-<br/>*bip* *bip* *bip* Dean sighs, it’s Sam.<br/>“What? No Sam we’re good, how’s Eileen? Okay. See you Sammy.”<br/>“How’s Sam?”<br/>“Good. Good. Hum, you asked me something earlier?”<br/>“Oh huh yeah, I need to clean the roof and to do so, I need to climb onto the hood, can I?”<br/>“Yes yeah huh yes you can. Here hum imma help you.” He follows you to the car and can’t help but be in awe, his Baby has never been this clean. She’s so shiny, still soapy but already perfect.<br/>“I’m gonna help you up.” You climb onto the hood and the roof before taking the sponge and soaking the roof.<br/>“Dean, can you rinse?”<br/>“Of course.” Once Baby is cleaned up, you wax her up and clean the wheels.<br/>“There, all done.”<br/>“Wow, Baby is awesome. Thank you Y/N.”<br/>“My pleasure. You know what? My car isn’t that dirty. Imma go take a shower and  prepare lunch okay?” He nods. So, about 30 minutes later, you head to the kitchen to prepare lunch; a couple of burgers and some fries before calling Dean over.</p><p>“Dude, lunch is ready! Get your ass over there!” <br/>“Coming!” He rushes to the kitchen and you chuckle and we arrived sliding on his socks.<br/>“Mmhhh burgers!” He licks his lips and takes a sit as you put the plates on the table.<br/>“Eat up big boy.” He moans sinfully and you smile proudly.<br/>“Y/N. This is a treasure.” He munches happily and you hum. The lunch over, you both clean up the plates and Dean heads to Baby while you head to the bathroom for some girly time. <br/>Meanwhile, Dean finishes to pamper up his Baby. Now she purrs like a cat, okay a big cat. He smirks to himself before washing his hands and heading to his room. He smiles when he hears some classic rock blasting from the bathroom so, curious, he heads to the sounds and pushes the door.<br/>“You okay there sweetheart?”<br/>“Yep, spa time. For once I’m pampering myself a bit.” You smile at him before popping your feet on a little stool to shave your leg.<br/>“What are you doing?”<br/>“I’m shaving my legs Dean.” You chuckle.<br/>“But-“<br/>“You never saw a woman shave her legs?” <br/>“I huh well, no?”<br/>“Well, there is a first time for everything.” You laugh and he chuckles.<br/>“You want something?”<br/>“Actually, can I stay here? With you?”<br/>“Yeah, I don’t mind the company.” Dean takes a sit next to you and hums at the music. Once your legs are shaved, you clean up and put your hair in a bun before applying some cream on your face. Suddenly, an idea pops in your mind. You smirk to yourself and turn to him.</p><p>“Dean?”<br/>“What? Oh no. No no no. Don’t even think about it.” You pout at him and make the famous puppy dog eyes Sam taught you so well.<br/>“Come on please Dean. I know you want it.”<br/>“Huh huh.” He shakes his head ‘no’ and crosses his arms.<br/>“Pleeeease.” He rolls his eyes.<br/>“Fine.” He grumbles but you both know if he didn’t really want to, he would have said it to you.<br/>“Aaah, awesome. Take a sit here.” You grab a couple of face masks and apply one on him before doing the same for you.<br/>“You’ll see dude, your skin is gonna be so fucking soft after that.” And it does, Dean can’t stop touching his face because damn it’s so damn smooth. Wow. <br/>“Dean, I think you should apply some balm.”<br/>“What? No huh huh sweetheart.”<br/>“Dean. Just sit down and let me do.” He pouts and takes his seat back, spreading his legs so you can place yourself in-between them.<br/>“Great now that you pout, I’ll have better access. Don’t move.” You apply some and wipe it off sometime later because he doesn’t seem to like the oily feeling of the balm.</p><p>“There, you’re all set.” <br/>“Hum sweetheart, thank you.” He clears his throat when he looks at you staring at his plump lips. <br/>“Hum, I’m gonna go- Dean wha-“ Dean pulls you into his laps.<br/>“Dean...” You sigh as he nuzzles your neck. You whimper and he presses his lips to the side of your neck.<br/>“Fuck Dean. Dean stop, please.”<br/>“Fuck sweetheart, I’m sorry. Got carried away.” You slide off his laps and clear your throat.<br/>“I huh, I’m gonna go eat some snack. After, want to watch a movie?”<br/>“Yeah, yeah sounds great.” He walks to the door and turns around when you call him.<br/>“Yeah?” You walk to him and look up at him before pulling him down for a quick kiss.<br/>“I don’t know where this thing between us is going to go but I like it.” You whisper and he hums.<br/>“I huh, Y/N. I don’t- I don’t... know what to say...” You take a step back, a stunned look on your face.<br/>“Okay so huh, you kissed me yesterday and today. And those weren’t just little kisses. I thought there was like something no? And now I’m telling you that I like what happens between us and suddenly you don’t know what to say? I’m getting some mixed signal here Dean.”</p><p>“I huh. Hum erm.” He scratches the back of his head.<br/>“You know what Dean? Forget what I said, forget it. I’m just gonna head to my room, good night.” You take your stuff and walk to your room, slamming the door behind you. Dean facepalms himself and sighs, what a dumbass... The goal of this week was to show you how much he cares for you and now he ruined everything because he didn’t know what to say when he could’ve just kissed you. He needs to ask his brother, he’s much touchy-feely anyway.<br/>“Hey what’s up Dean?”<br/>“I need your help Sam.” Sam sighs.<br/>“What did you do again?”<br/>“That obvious huh?”<br/>“Well, I know you so yeah.”</p><p>“Yeah hum well, it’s Y/N. She’s mad at me because we did some stuff and you know we huh both liked it and all but when she told me finally that she was liking it, I huh said nothing?” <br/>“Are you serious man? Dude, I know you like her lot and all. I’m sure she does too but you gotta tell her you like her. She’s not a fucking mind reader Dean.”<br/>“I know Sam. She’s mad now, got an idea?”<br/>“I don’t know man, think about something that would please her. You know her so do something okay?”<br/>“Yeah, thanks Sam.” They both hung up and Dean decides to prepare you dinner. He heads to the kitchen and decides to cook you some pastas Bolognese, some snacks and some dessert. Once he’s finished he puts all the food on a tray and heads to your room before knocking a couple of times.</p><p>“Y/N? You there?” Of course you’re there duh. And you’re still upset.<br/>“Go away Dean.”<br/>“Come on, please let me explain?”<br/>“Explain what? Your lack of response told me everything I needed to know.” <br/>“You are wrong and I’m gonna prove it to you but first please open the door?”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“Well first because I want to see that pretty face of yours and second because I prepared you some good stuff to make it up to you?” Your stomach grumbles at the thought of food. You quickly get up and poke your head, an annoyed look on your face but when your eyes lay on what he cooked, you lick your lips and let him come in. He shuts the door behind him and takes a sit on your bed. You join him and he sighs.<br/>“I hum, I’m sorry sweetheart for being a dick. I know I should have said something back there. You know that I ain’t good with this crap so I huh- here.” He pushes the tray to you and you sigh before digging in.</p><p>“You don’t finish?”<br/>“No, I suppose you didn’t eat so... c’mon, eat some.” Once the plate is empty, he takes the tray back to the kitchen and comes to your room.<br/>“You okay?” <br/>“Yeah I hum, Dean?”<br/>“Yep?”<br/>“Could you stay here with me tonight?”<br/>“Yeah I huh, of course. Just let me take a shower, I’ll be back in a few.” You nod and indeed, 10 minutes later, Dean comes back to your room, freshly showered and in his pjs. He comes in and kicks the door shut before crawling into bed next to you.<br/>“I’m sorry.”<br/>“It’s okay.” He closes his eyes and breathes in your scents as you snuggle against him. He kisses the top of your head and wraps his arms around you.<br/>“Good night sweetheart.”<br/>“Night Dean.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Saturday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up with a kick on your rear and between your shoulder blades. You groan and stretch your limbs.<br/>“Dean.” He grunts in his sleep and turns around as you quickly get up, walking to the bathroom. You freshen up and head to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. After some time, Dean is still asleep and you decide to let him. Instead, you head to Baby and drive to the bakery in town.<br/>“Hi ma’am, is there any cherry pie left?”<br/>“Sure thing, here. Want anything else?”<br/>“Yeah, I huh I’ll take some chocolate muffins and a pecan pie please.” She nods and gives you the pies and you smile at her before exiting the bakery. You head to the nearest Starbucks and take your favorite coffee before heading back to the bunker.</p><p>“Y/N? Y/N! Oh god you’re here!” Dean runs to you as you close the door of the garage.<br/>“What? What’s up? Dean calm down dude I’m here.” You put the coffee and the pies on the war map before taking Dean in your arms. He sighs and closes his eyes.<br/>“You freaked me the hell out, searched for you everywhere.”<br/>“Relax Dean, just went out in town. Got you some pie.” <br/>“Thank god.” He breathes out.<br/>“C’mon Dean.” You take his hand and lead him to a chair.<br/>“Stay here, I’ll come back with a couple of forks and some coffee yeah?” He nods and you head to the kitchen, coming a couple of minutes later.<br/>“I’ve already had breakfast but I’ll eat some pie with you.”<br/>“Thanks sweetheart.”<br/>“Took a pecan pie and a cherry one too. That okay?” <br/>“Ooooh yeah, that’s very much okay.” He licks his lips as he opens the box, revealing a juicy cherry pie.<br/>“Oh me lovey.” He digs in and sighs, so fucking good and yummy. As he chews on his slice, you get up and put your hair in a messy bun.<br/>“Imma head to the shooting range, ’s been awhile.”<br/>“‘Kay, maybe I’ll join you later, if not think I’ll be in the garage.” You nod.<br/>“Don’t finish the pie dude, save me some.” He pouts and grumbles as you chuckle, walking away to the shooting range. </p><p>A few times later, you’re so focused on firing that when you feel a hand on your right shoulder, you jump out of your skin.<br/>“Dean!” You expect him to laugh but when you turn around, he seems worried.<br/>“What- what happened?” You frown.<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“That.” He touches the patch of skin between your shoulder blades and you sigh.<br/>“It’s nothing, don’t worry.”<br/>“No it’s not nothing, c’mon what happened?”<br/>“You, dumbass. You happened.” You chuckle.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Got kicked this morning, here and in the ass, literally. Good way to wake up by the way, just don’t do it all the time.”<br/>“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry Y/N.” He touches softly the bruised patches of skin.<br/>“Hey dude, I’ve almost died more times than I can count. A couple of bruises won’t do anything Dean.”<br/>“Still. I’m sorry.” You kiss his cheek and wrap your arms around his waist.<br/>“How about we go watch a movie, we eat lunch and think about something to do tomorrow?”<br/>“Yeah okay, but I’m cooking. You go pick the movie.”<br/>“Alright.” Half an hour later, you’re both eating lunch watching captain America.<br/>“So, any idea for tomorrow?”<br/>“Actually yes Y/N. What about hiking? I need to stretch my legs.”<br/>“Yeah, I like this idea. You found where we can go?”<br/>“Not yet, I know a couple of parks near the bunker though.”<br/>“Well, that’ll do. I think we should go get some supplies for tomorrow, y’know just the necessary.” <br/>“Okay, let’s go then. Maybe we gotta make a list before?”<br/>“Nah, I don’t think we’ll need a lot, just the basics, food, drinks and all.” He nods and 15 minutes later, Dean is pulling his beloved car to the nearest shop. </p><p>“Okay, what do you think we should buy?”<br/>“It depends, how much time are we gonna hike?”<br/>“We should take the day.”<br/>“Alright then, we should take stuff to eat, drink and I don’t know, sunscreen for your pretty face.” You chuckle as he pouts.<br/>“Shut up.” <br/>“Alright alright, c’mon.” You both get out of Baby and you take Dean’s hand in yours, leading him inside.<br/>“What do you wanna eat?”<br/>“I would say we should make sandwiches, easier and faster.”<br/>“You actually are right.” You both take all the stuff you need for tomorrow, you rolling your eyes as Dean takes some m&amp;m’s and other treats. He just grins at you as he puts it in the cart. <br/>“Anything else?”<br/>“Nope, all good for me.” You nod and smile to yourself as he takes your hand in his to lead you to the cashier. Once back to the bunker, you both store the stuff you bought and clean up the bunker a bit.<br/>“Alright, imma cook us a nice dinner. Could you pack the car for tomorrow? Y’know take some stuff to change, shoes and all?”<br/>“You got it.” While Dean is busying himself, you take some potatoes and cauliflower out of the freezer along with some steak. And about 20 minutes later, the dinner is ready.<br/>“Dean! Come on, dinner is ready!” You hear a pair of boots walking to you as you put the plates on the table along with a couple of glasses filled with wine.</p><p>“I know you don’t do vegetables but taste that for me.” He grimaces as he takes a sit.<br/>“Hey, don’t knock it until you try it.” He pouts at you and you chuckle.<br/>“Ain’t sure about this sweetheart.”<br/>“Well I am, here.” You take a sit next to him and take his fork before digging it into the vegetables. You look at him and bite your bottom lip before approaching the fork to his lips.<br/>“You’ll see, this is good stuff.” He slowly parts his lips so you can slide the fork in his mouth. You take some for you as he begins to chew on the vegetables.<br/>“It is actually not that bad.” You smile and give him his fork back before getting up.<br/>“No, stay here.” He whines and you chuckle.<br/>“Dean, I’m just gonna sit in front of you.”<br/>“Don’t care, stay here.” He slides your plate to him and gives you enough place to sit by him. You take back your seat next to him before enjoying your plate. Dinner eaten, you clean the plates and turn to the eldest Winchester.</p><p>“So, was it good?”<br/>“I hate to tell you that but it was really good.” He chuckles as you look at him, very proud of yourself.<br/>“Awesome. Now go get your pretty ass in your bed, tomorrow I’m gonna drag you to the top.”<br/>“Yeah yeah, we’ll see that.” You both laugh lightly and he gets up to kiss the top of your head.<br/>“G’night sweetheart.”<br/>“Night D.” As Dean heads to his room, you walk to the infirmary and take one of the numerous first aid kits along with some changes for the two of you before heading to Baby and putting them in the trunk. As you finally walk to your room, Dean sits up.<br/>“Y/N you there?” You poke your head in his room and smile.<br/>“Yep, what’s up?”<br/>“Can’t sleep.”<br/>“Want me to stay here tonight?” He nods and you shut the door behind you, quickly crawling under the covers to wrap your arms around him.<br/>“There, try to sleep Dean.” He looks down at you and can’t help but pressing his lips to yours, his mouth moving in sync with your own. As you break for air, he hums happily and kisses you once more before hugging you tight against his chest.<br/>“Good night princess.” You kiss the tattoo on his chest and smile.<br/>“Night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re woken up by Dean kissing the back of your neck and squeezing you tight against him.<br/>“Hey sweetheart, time to wake up.” You groan and stretch before turning around and looking at him.<br/>“Good morning, good sleep?” He hums and nods.<br/>“Alright then, let’s get up. You go take on some clothes, imma prepare breakfast.” As the green-eyed man heads to the showers, you prepare some coffee, some scrambled eggs and bacon. You then make sandwiches and take some water bottles, beers and some dessert before placing them in the cooler. The two of you eat breakfast and you head to your room to change before joining Dean at the car with the cooler.</p><p>“All set.” You both take a sit in Baby and Dean pulls her on the road only to park her about an hour later.<br/>“I found that spot, thick forest but awesome sight once on top of the hill.”<br/>“Awesome.” You transfer the thing in the cooler to both your bags and put your gun in your jacket as long as a couple of knifes and a flare in your bag, y’know just in case.<br/>“You ready?” <br/>“Yup, let’s go.” About an hour later, you chuckle as Dean groans.<br/>“Come on old man.” <br/>“You shut your face.” He grumbles.<br/>“C’mon let’s take a break, here.” He sits on a rock.<br/>“I’m gonna take a leak okay? Don’t you move from there.”<br/>“You got it, don’t worry I won’t move.” You walk no more than a foot to find a place to relieve yourself and quickly head back to actually find nothing. No Dean, really just you.<br/>“Haha that’s not funny Dean! Come on!” You walk around the rock he was sitting in a ten meters perimeter before seriously worrying. You come back to the rock and sit on it, maybe he decided to take a leak too. But when your eyes land on the keys of Baby, you know something happened. And the week of fun turns back into hunting, you look around yourself and search for anything that could be Dean’s, maybe he remembers that wendigo hunt and the m&amp;m’s and you hope to. You quickly dial Sam’s number.<br/>“Heyo what’s up buttercup? Everything alright?”<br/>“Actually not really Sam. Could you trace my phone and tell me if there’s any cavity or deposit around me? And please don’t freak out, I’m gonna handle it alone you got me?”<br/>“Okay okay, I huh, there’s an old deposit a couple of miles northwest from your position, if there’s any monster, I would say wendigo so be careful okay?”<br/>“Okay, thank you. I stay in touch.” After your hang up, Sam texts you the coordinates and you follow them to arrive in front of an old entry with wide ‘keep out’ signs plastered on it.</p><p>“Well, here goes nothing.” You actually noticed while walking, large scratches marks on the trees. You quickly and without any noise, pass under the sign and make your way to the core of the deposit. It’s about 15 minutes or so of walking that you find Dean. He isn’t much harmed but he’s unconscious and tied. You sigh and look around to see if there’s any monsters around before making your way to him. You crouch down and take his face in your hands and inspect his potential injuries. Apparently, he is the only one taken. <br/>“Please wake up.” You whisper and you see his eyelids move.<br/>“Thank god.”<br/>“Y/N?” Dean opens his eyes and you smile at him.<br/>“Couldn’t go for a simple hike huh? You had to add a wendigo in the equation.” He chuckles lightly and you get up.<br/>“Stay here tough boy, I’m gonna gank the bitch and come back okay? You stay put.” You leave no room for discussion as you make your way deeper into the deposit.<br/>“Hey show time you freaky bastard! Yeah that’s right, bring it on baby, I taste good!” You keep walking further and smirk.<br/>“Hey! Want some meat bitch?! I’m right here!” You turn around to see the creature and begin to run as fast as you can to the end of the tunnel. Soon the creature catches up and you turn around, dodging his first attempt to get you.<br/>“Well you got me bitch.” As the wendigo approches slowly, you take the flare and just right before it attacks you, you aim at it and shoot it right in the middle, setting the monster on fire.</p><p>“Simple hike my ass.” You mumble as you make your way back to Dean. You dial Sam’s phone and he quickly answers.<br/>“You good?”<br/>“Yeah don’t worry, gank the monster we’re good. I’ll take Dean back to the car, don’t worry about anything.”<br/>“Okay, I’ll come back tomorrow in the afternoon then, Eileen will be there too.”<br/>“Okay, see you tomorrow Sam.” As you reach Dean, you help him stand.<br/>“Think you can stand and walk on your own?” He nods.<br/>“Good, we have to walk about three miles then I’ll drive us back to the bunker yeah?”<br/>“Yeah, thanks for saving my ass.”<br/>“Told you, always got your back.” You both start to walk back to the impala and finally get in an hour later. You help Dean get in the backseat so he can lay on his back before getting in the driver’s seat and pulling Baby on the road back to the bunker. </p><p>“You good?” <br/>“Yeah. Fine.” He groans and you speed up, finally arriving less than an hour later. You pull Baby in park in the garage and get out of her before helping Dean.<br/>“You go take a sit, I’m gonna make you dinner and you’re gonna take a shower okay?” <br/>“Okay.” A nice dinner later, you take his hand, tugging him to the bathroom. He takes a sit as you fill the bathtub with warm water. <br/>“Take your time, relax okay?” He nods and you get out, walking to your room. After some time, you bite your bottom lip before walking back to the bathroom. You knock on the door and come in, shutting the door behind you.</p><p>“Wha- Y/N what are you doing?” You look at him and start to undress in front of him before getting in the bathtub, straddling his laps and wrapping your arms around his neck.<br/>“Maybe it’s a little too soon... but I couldn’t help it.” He takes in a deep breath as you bite your bottom lip. He closes his eyes when you caress his cheeks, your thumb running over his lower lip.<br/>“Dean I’m sor-“ You gasp as he takes your head between his hands and crushes your lips to his. You kiss him back and sweep your tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he gives you happily, the two of you exploring each other’s mouths.<br/>“Dean.” You whine as his hands travel from your hips to your ass, squeezing the flesh softly as he kisses you languidly. <br/>“Fuck Y/N sure y’want this?” You start to grind into him and whimper.<br/>“More than sure.” He groans when you kiss a path from his lips to his jaw and neck to his collarbone. You moan as he thumbs at your nipples and squeezes your breasts.<br/>“If you knew how long I’ve waited for this baby.” Dean presses you into him as nips at the side of your neck. You moan as you feel him harden against your thighs. You cup his jaw, your thumbs caressing his cheekbones as you capture his lips once more before sliding your right hand down his torso. He shudders and you lick your lips as he moans loudly while you wrap your hand around his stiffening cock, pumping him softly until he is fully hard.<br/>“Y/N fuck- ah shit want you.” He pants. You moan when you feel his fingers approaching your heat, he slowly eases a couple of thick fingers inside of you, the two of you moaning as he slides them in and out.<br/>“Fuck, so wet.” He whines before resuming kissing you. You lift your hips and guide the tip to your entrance before taking him all the way in, crying out as you do so.<br/>“Oh godfuck Dean, so fucking thick mmh.” You close your eyes and let your head fall in his left shoulder as you start rolling your hips. He digs his fingers in the flesh of your hips, helping you to slide up and down his cock.<br/>“Wow, yeah just like that. Oh fuck.” He groans as you speed up.<br/>“Oh my god.” You moan and bites on your bottom lip so hard, it draws blood.<br/>“Baby I’m close, y’gonna cum for me?” You nod and bite your lip, changing the angle so he hits your deeper.<br/>“Yes right, cum for me baby c’mon.”<br/>“Deeeean!” You moan as you cum, shuddering and squeezing him so hard, it triggers his own orgasm causing him to choke your name as he empties himself inside of you. A couple of minutes later, you disentangle yourself from him after kissing him and get out of the bathtub to wrap yourself in a fluffy towel.</p><p>“Where ya going?”<br/>“Well... in your bed and I’m going naked so you’d better hurry up and warm me up before I catch a cold.” You bite your bottom lip and he gets up instantly before wrapping a towel around his hips and following you to his room. Before entering, you turn to him.<br/>“Dean. Before everything, thank you for this past week. It has been the best week of my life.”<br/>“It has been the best week of my life Y/N. Thank you for sticking with me through everything. And I huh, I don’t wanna fuck this up, I wanna do this right. I know I ain’t boyfriend material but I’m willing to try for you.”<br/>“Good.” You push on your tiptoes and kiss him so good he shudders. You nip at his bottom lip and look at him through your lashes.<br/>“Wha-“<br/>“Dean get your ass in this room so I can enjoy tonight without Sam bitching about the noise you can make me do.” It takes him a second but when he finally catches up, he smirks.<br/>“Lead the way.” You tug him inside and smirk before closing the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>